


Climax

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: In the near future, at the second to last night of the G1 climax, Cody sex pollens Kenny. Kota finds him.





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Kota finding Kenny sick and sex-pollened

Kenny sat shivering in the stairwell. He hadn't thought twice about taking that bottle of water from Cody. He knew enough to be wary after all the tension over the summer, but he thought the knife would come in the form of a punch in the face, not this. What had he spiked the water with? 

Kenny’s skin felt burning hot. He shuddered when he touched his own neck and had the urge to touch it again, to touch his body everywhere. He fumbled with his phone to text Nick for help, but dropped it. He watched as it tumbled down the stairs. As he tried to stand up to go after it, he realized he was dizzyingly hard. He sat back down again, bewildered.

Kenny heard footsteps above him and tried not to panic. Who knew Cody would be so perverse in enacting his betrayal? However, when the figure belonging to the footsteps appeared, it was not Cody. Kenny stared up at Kota and wondered if he had possibly hallucinated him. Despite his best attempts at avoidance, his mind often wandered to Kota when he was in this state, whether alone or even with someone else.

“Kenny?!” Kota said with obvious concern. “What's wrong?”

Kenny had to concentrate hard through the fog to understand and think of the Japanese.

“Cody put something in my drink. Get…” Kenny trailed off. Get who? He didn't want his friends to have to deal with him like this. While he was thinking, Kota knelt down and put his hand on Kenny’s forehead. Kenny shut his eyes tight at the wave of pleasure that rolled over him. Just Kota’s fingers lightly brushing his skin had him moaning. Kenny pulled himself up to his knees by holding onto Kota’s hips and rubbed his head against Kota’s stomach. Kota knelt down beside him and made soothing noises while rubbing Kenny’s back.

“Tell me what you need,” Kota said. Kenny was incapable of articulating all the things he needed from Kota, except one.

“Touch me.”

Kota looked away. "Maybe I should get someone else." Kenny couldn't wait. Did Kota want him to beg?

"Please."

Kota nodded and wrapped an arm around Kenny to pull him in close. He gently tugged down Kenny’s tights and Kenny panted at that brief friction. Kota licked his hand perfunctorily and wrapped it around Kenny’s cock. Kenny buried his head in Kota’s neck to muffle the noises he made while Kota jerked him off. He stroked Kenny’s hair with his other hand. Kota, of course, knew just how Kenny liked it and Kenny came within a minute. The orgasm did little to bring him relief. He was still painfully hard and after pausing for a moment, Kota started touching him again.

Kenny couldn’t stand being brought so low in front of Kota, though he probably deserved it. Not that it was the first or even the hundredth time Kota had made Kenny lose himself by touching him, but it was the first time since Kenny had left him. When he imagined them coming together again, which he did often, he pictured Kota coming to _him_ , not being able to resist _him_. Kota probably enjoyed his humiliation. 

Kenny lifted his head up to see. However, Kota didn’t look triumphant or smug, he looked compassionate and full of concern. That was maybe worse. He should be enjoying it, Kenny decided. He moved his hands to Kota’s pants to unbutton them. Kota grabbed his hands to stop him, which also meant letting go of Kenny’s cock. Kenny ached at the loss.

“Do I have to as well?” Kota asked Kenny. Kenny considered lying and saying that he needed Kota to fuck him or he needed him to come too for the effects to disappear, but looking into Kota’s eyes, he couldn’t. He shook his head no and Kota raised Kenny’s hands to his mouth and kissed them. He then went back to getting Kenny off. Now that he was looking at Kota’s face, Kenny couldn’t look away. He came like that, staring into Kota’s eyes. Kota held Kenny for a few minutes while he calmed down and then took off his shirt to clean him up. 

“Are you okay now?” Kota asked. Kenny didn’t feel okay in any way, but he knew what Kota meant and nodded yes. He needed a nap desperately, but he had a match in an hour. And after that, he needed to see Kota. He couldn’t leave things like this between them.

“I want…please meet me after my match tonight,” Kenny said. Kota didn’t say anything for what seemed like forever to Kenny before he agreed with obvious reluctance. As Kota walked away, Kenny breathed deeply to try to center himself. He had a match to make it through.


End file.
